New Bloomers
by 1animeangel1
Summary: Kurumi was just rejected by Kazehaya and she just can't move on, on the other hand Kento wants to thank Kurumi, that litle move makes them closer. . .  kurumixkento   grant ur wish
1. Chapter 1: Sock monkey

**This is my first story! I don't know if this will be good or not but wish me luck! Thank you for reading my story, I promise I will listen to your reviews, but I won't pressure you to review it! (Only people that read when Kurumi comes along and when Kent comes along will only understand , sorry )**

**Thank you,**

**1animeangel1**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Kurumi sifted through the hallway of buzzing students, although she knew they were buzzing about her, she did not exactly care. But not one came to speak to her, like they were all afraid of her. This made Kurumi wonder if she was becoming anti-social and mean.

"Hey, Kurumi!", someone called from behind her. Whirling around she was surprised to see that it was Kent. "You, what do you want?", snapped Kurumi coldly. "Whoa, what happened to miss sunshine and smiling?", asked Kent with a grin. "What happened to Mr. considerate and unannoying?", replied Kurumi while taking off. "Hey Umi!" ,Kent called. Kurumi spun around. "Don't you ever call me that again!", Kurumi said angrily. She stomped off, not looking once behind her.

The sun was at an angle to leave dark shadows beneath trees and that was where Kurumi sat glumly on a bench. She saw the flower beds with little bright and blooming flowers that Sawako had taken care of. Thinking of Sawako gave Kurumi a heartbreaking thought of Kazehaya. Why had Kazehaya had to reject her? She was in **love** with **him**. Kurumi felt like crying, but she couldn't because that will make her cry nonstop and her eyes will have heavy rings of purple and faint pink around her blood shot eyes, like last time.

_Crunch!_ "Ah!", Kurumi yelped at the breaking noise in the peaceful silence. "Yo". Kurumi spun her head. Kent was smiling at her a bag in hand. "Quit following me!", said Kurumi. "C'mon, I tried to do this before", said Kent. "What is it!", shouted Kurumi in exasperation. Kent grinned, obviously pleased, taking a smaller bag out of the bigger bag he had in his hand and plopping it on Kurumi's lap.

The bag had a precious little pink party ribbon closing the clear plastic that held a tissue paper wrapped item inside. "Am I supposed to open it now?", asked Kurumi. "Yeah, I want to see your cute little reaction", said Kent playfully. Kurumi blushed by the words "your cute little". As Kurumi pulled the end of the ribbon a thought struck her. "Why are you going all this trouble giving this to me?",asked Kurumi suspiciously. "For showing me to be logical when I said something wrong", said Kent proudly. "What the heck, what is that supposed to mean?", Kurumi said obviously thinking that there was something wrong with Kent. "Remember when I said "If I get Sawako then you will get a lot out of that", said Kent. "Are you saying that your thanking me for smacking you across your face?", Kurumi said really thinking there was something wrong Kent. "Pretty much, if you put it that way", said Kent. "You're crazy", said Kurumi while getting back to unwrapping the gift_. Crumble. ._ Kurumi felt a tiny little figure slip in her pale fingers. "What the heck is this", asked Kurumi angrily. "It's a sock puppet keychain", declared Kent. "It's hideous!" exclaimed Kurumi. The sock puppet was tiny and was two shades of earthly brown, coming down in stripes, having two beady little eyes peeping out from the rack sack material. "Ewww. . ." , Kurumi sighed plugging her nose, pretending that there was a horrible stink. Kent couldn't help but laugh, a cheerful laugh in the musty air. Kurumi couldn't help but join in the cheerful laughter, making a harmonies chorus of peace and friendship, maybe even more. . .

* * *

><p><strong>This is not the end. . . I hope you enjoyed it and I will gladly answer your (hopefully) nice reviews, hope you enjoyed my first ever chapter of fan fiction.<strong>

**Thank you again,**

**1animeangel1**


	2. Chapter 2: asked out

Kurumi woke up in the next morning her alarm clock blaring with light and noise. She moved her fingers to the _snooze_ button on the alarm clock. _Bzzzzz. . . _Drifting out of her comfy bed her small hands lay on the key chain sock puppet Kent had gave her. _He had given something to her._ Kurumi blushed. She wondered how much trouble it was to him to give her the sock puppet. Instantly Kurumi turned red like the color of _love_. Why did she have to think of this! Quickly Kurumi staggered down stairs in a hurry as she buttoned the last of the buttons on her crispy clean shirt.

Boys should not think of her as cute and perfect, because in the morning hair is everywhere, eyelids hang heavy and low, getting ready and perfect is not an easy thing to do without being late, so she was not the naturally perfect girls who boys will think of, pretty and perfect was not always together. Kent was defiantly not perfect. Giving a sock puppet to a girl was not a perfect gift, sure he was the girl's center of attention, but still. . .

Ahhhhhh! . . . Kurumi had half slept down the stairs without realizing it. "Wha-!", Kurumi perked up. She was day dreaming and she couldn't avoid it! "What is wrong with me ", Kurumi mumbled as she ate the last bit of toast from her plate and dunking it in the sink, a hippopotamic yawn spread across her small face. "Something is really wrong with me", said Kurumi. Usually Kurumi doesn't daydream and yawn, because she is a quick to wake up and snap out of her sleepiness, unless she went to sleep late. Just then last night's thoughts and memories came pouring into her head like the sunshine pouring into her bedroom early in the morning when she woke up. She had been thinking until late about. . . Kent and how he had given her the gift, then she dreamed . . . _oh god_.

Kent walked enthusiastically to school that morning. He had woken up before the sun even was shining through his curtains this morning. Now the sun was peeping through the distant buildings. _How the view would like nicer if only they were only the ocean and the distant green and purple valleys_, thought Kent to himself, thinking of prettier made Kurumi pop in his mind, that made Kent laugh to himself, how silly he thought a lot of girls were pretty, why Kurumi? Was it the right thing to do giving the hideous sock puppet to Kurumi? It was half a joke, half a thanks , nothing serious . . . or was it to Kurumi? Had she accepted it in the wrong way? No , that couldn't be, he told her the reason, a wave of foolish thoughts flooded his mind and he was trying to swim in them, while drowning in another load of doubts by his self-answers.

Did he have to think of Kurumi as the pretty girl of his mind? This was embarrassing even though it was only to himself . . . but he felt guilty of having these thoughts. How did Kurumi feel about the gift? He thought about is old girlfriend and how it was kind of fun having a girlfriend to have an excuse to go out at night and brag about it and just laugh about it and dream about it and feel the drama and worry and glory and romance and adventure . . . AHHHHHHHHH! Kent felt like he was about to explode to his brain to his heart! He never thought about the thrill of having a girlfriend, it made him feel stupid and not like himself.

The flower beds looked dried up and abandoned to Kurumi. "Come to think of it", said Kurumi to herself, "I hadn't seen Sawako watering the plants. Kurumi just sighed and picked up the hose from the ground, filled it up with water and began watering the plants.

Then Kurumi began to think.

Sawako always comes to the flower beds without any reminders

_Gurgle gurgle gurgle_

Why forget today?

_Gurgle gurgle gurgle_

Actually not just today, but the last week,

_Gurgle gurgle gurgle_

Well, why this week?

_Gurgle gurgle gurgle_

Sawako, why?

_Gurgle gurgle gurgle_

Sawako . . .

_Gurgle gurgle gurgle_

Stab! Kazehaya . . .

_Gurgle gurgle gurgle_

Why?

_Gurg- sploosh sploosh sploosh_

Hmmm. . . that's strange sudden change of water pattern. . .

_Splosh splosh splosh_

Kurumi looked down quickly. The water was over flowing out of the brick border of the flower bed, taking all the dirt and flowers with it. "Oh no no no no", Kurumi cried. The water continued to flow out of the flower bed, pouring and flowing out quickly.

"Sorry!". Kurumi jumped. She wurled around quickly. "No, I'm sorr-", Kurumi began. A flah of black came when Kurumi whirled around. "Sawako!", Kurumi cried in alarm. "Kurumi-Chan!", Sawako said surprised that it was her _rival._ "I need help!", said Kurumi. "Ah-", said Sawako, seeing the over flowing water and the green hose lying in it flowing more and more water.

"Turn off the hose", directed Sawako to Kurumi. "Okay", said Kurumi obediently. Sawako took a bucket and scoop all the water, dirt and flowers one by one each time letting the water strain out.

Unfortunately this process wasn't fast enough and the water left splotchy smeared messes all over the cement. "This all my fault", moaned Kurumi. " No, if I hadn't been there, then Kurumi-chan wouldn't have to deal with this", sighed Sawako. "Are you saying I'm a bad gardener?", asked Kurumi coldly. "No it's my fault you use the hose", said Sawako. " What does that mean?", snapped Kurumi. "I'm sorry, but you weren't supposed to use the hose for the flower beds", cried Sawako. "Oh. . .",said Kurumi.

"Hey!", some called cheerfully behind them. Sawako and Kurumi jumped from the sudden call , the first cheerful call the heard in moments.

Both girls whirled around. It was Kent to be expected.

"Hi Kurumi, hi Sawako-Chan!", Kent called , "Kurumi I want to talk to you today". "What, but you did yesterday", moaned Kurumi. "C'mon", said Kent grabbing Kurumi's wrist. "Hey!", yelled Kurumi. "Let go you-!", Kurumi screamed, having attempts to kick and punch Kent, but he was a big boy and she was a little "sweet" doll.

"Oh is Kurumi-chan and Master together?" asked Sawako. "NO!" ,screamed Kurumi, " And don't call him master!". "You can say it that way", said Kent grinning like a fat purple bobcat that you only see in Alice in wonderland

"Um, Master can talk to Kurumi-chan, sorry, go ahead!" Sawako said.

"Wha-what!" Kurumi cried reaching for Sawako, but Sawako was already sprinting off.

Kurumi turned around to glare at Kent.

"What do you want?" Kurumi growled.

Kent grinned, "Will you go out with me on just one date?" he said bluntly.

Kurumi stared at him, for it had taken years for her to confess to Kazehaya, Kent jut grabs her wrist and asks her out?

"Why would I go out with you?" Kurumi said, "I don't even like you!". Kurumi observed Kent's face, a sad shadow was casted over it, oops.

"Awww, Kurumi" Kent cooed, "still can't get over Kazehaya?"

Kurumi twisted Kent's grip on her wrist, SMACK! Kent held a hand to his cheek; Kurumi had slapped Kent, again.

Kurumi stared at Kent in disgust for mentioning Kazehaya's name, why throw it around so easily.

Kurumi turned around on her heel and ran. She just heard Kent shout: "Kurumi wait!" when she just turned the corner.

Kurumi dug her head in her hands. Even though she had told Sawako that confessing to Kazehaya and being rejected was relieving, it wasn't. Every time she saw his face, it made everything fall apart.

It was not fair, all the years that courage was building up and the planning and the smiling and the perfection. Kent was stupid! But he was right, she couldn't let go, she was opening a chance for kazehaya to come back. Just in case he hadn't realized his feelings before or something like that.

Creak . . .

Kurumi looked up quickly; there was an outline of a person at the door.

"Go away, just some thinking time!" Kurumi said.

"It's me" Kent's voice said.

"Well then go away!" Kurumi screamed.

Kent jerked back in surprise.

That came out louder then she had meant to.

Kurumi turned her head away, "sorry" she mumbled evilly.

Kent came closer.

Kurumi scooted away from him, "go away" she mumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry, I threw that out to casually" Kent said softly.

Kurumi glared at him, "yes you did".

"Oh come on, you have to forget him sometimes" Kent said.

Kurumi glared at him again.

"Sorry" Kent said

"You're nothing like Kazehaya!" Kurumi spat out, "you are not afraid to say anything!"

"Do you want me to be like Kazehaya?" Kent asked.

Kurumi glared at him, but sighed, "Not really"

Kent looked at Kurumi, "I wanna ask you one more time, will you go out with me?"

Kurumi looked up, maybe Kent will help her let go, if it's just one time, to boost her away from Kazehaya.

"Fine" she mumbled.

"What?" Kent asked.

"Fine!" Kurumi shouted blushing.

"Okay" Kent said playfully.


End file.
